Thought Wall
by AmyVS7
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a heart to heart during Bill and Fleur's wedding.


**Harry Potter Fic:**

**Pairing - **Harry/Hermione

**Disclaimer **- I dont own anything

**Summary **- Harry and Hermione have a heart to heart during Bill and Fleur's wedding.

You can view this as a H/HR romantic or friendship fic, i think it would work as either. Also just for this pretend like Harry wasn't in disguise at the wedding. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D

**Thought Wall**

It was late into Bill and Fleur's wedding, the sun was slowly going down over the hills and countryside surrounding the magnificent structure that was the Weasley family home. The ceremony had gone perfectly, the day itself could not have been any better. Many guests were still happily enjoying themselves, eating the food, dancing till their feet hurt, and even drinking themselves silly. For the first time in a long time everyone seemed to momentarily forget the threat that the Wizarding world was under.

Harry re-appeared outside the house, having just gone to use the loo, and scanned his surroundings. Ron, Fred and George were sitting at a table with half a dozen shot glasses in front of each of them, containing firewhisky Harry assumed, all three of them laughing and attracting the attention of other young-adult members of the Weasley family. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were happily chatting away to relatives, whilst the newly married couple had joined lots of other people on the dance floor, including Ginny who was dancing with her brother Charlie. Weirdly, Harry could not see Hermione anywhere, or Krum either for that matter.

Deciding to find out where his best friend had got to, Harry returned back into the house and looked everywhere, on every floor of the Burrow, but Hermione was not to be found. The same could be said for the garden, the large area where the tables had been set up was a Hermione free zone. So Harry had no choice but to look further afield, literally.

Around the back of the Weasley's house lay some fields, there was a stone wall separating the green grass just around the house and the tall long yellow grass. And sitting on the stone wall, with her back to him, was Hermione Granger.

Harry gave a small frown, wondering why she was sitting by herself, away from the party.

"Hermione?" Harry said gently as he walked towards her.

Hermione quickly glanced round but didn't look at him properly "Hi" she replied softly.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry instigated the spot next to her on the wall.

"Course not" she replied with a small smile.

Harry instantly pulled himself onto the three foot high wall and swung his legs around so he was facing the same direction as Hermione was. He turned to look at her.

"What are you doing sitting on here, when you could be having fun with everyone else?"

"Just wanted to get away from everyone for a bit, needed space to think."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern "Has something happened with Ron, or Krum?"

Hermione gave an annoyed laugh "The less I hear about those two the better!"

"Why, what's happened?"

Hermione sighed, Harry took that as an indication that he should stop interfering "Sorry Hermione, it's none of my business...I'll leave you to it."

"No" Hermione responded quickly "No, wait, I'm sorry. It's okay, really." She gave another sigh as Harry looked at Hermione more intently.

"It's just...Ron is driving me mental! And I just don't need it right now, what with so much going on, the war, trying to find the horcruxes, my parents..." she held back the tears in her eyes "my parents don't even think I exist! ..." She looked at Harry, tears swimming in her eyes and Harry saw one cascade down her cheek "I'm just scared."

"Oh Hermione" Harry touched her arm briefly before wrapping his arm around her "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to get caught up in all this."

"You don't need to apologise Harry" Hermione assured him as she wiped her tears away "I think it was fate y'know, me and you becoming friends" she gave a small smile "I think we both need eachother more than we realise."

Harry pondered on this thought for a moment and gave a smile "Yeah...and it was Trevor the toad we have to thank for bringing us together."

Hermione chuckled, but turned serious within seconds "How things have changed since that day."

"I know what you mean" Harry concurred as he looked back out at the countryside in front of him, the sun almost set now. The two friends then heard a loud cheer and laughter coming from the other side of the house.

Harry laughed "Wonder what's going on."

"You can go and find out if you want; you don't have to stay on my account."

"I don't want to leave you sitting here by yourself" Harry said thoughtfully "besides someone has to keep Krum away so he won't bother you, and Ron won't get jealous."

"Viktor's gone" Hermione said so quickly, that Harry thought he had misheard her.

"Sorry, hang on; did you just say he's gone?"

Hermione nodded "He just wouldn't shut up about the idea of me and him dating, so I took him to one side, told him what's what and sent him packing. He's gone back to Bulgaria."

Harry looked rather stunned "Wow....Hermione, you should have come and told me, I would have sorted him out for you."

Hermione chuckled "Thanks Harry, but you have enough to deal with; you don't need to worry about my problems."

"Hey" Harry took Hermione's right hand that had been lying between them on the wall "Your problems are my problems. If something's troubling you, whatever it may be, I want to try and help."

Hermione smiled brightly "Thank-you" she rubbed the pad of her thumb across his hand "Same goes for you too. Remember we're in this together."

"I should try listening to that phrase a bit more."

Hermione smiled "It's true, because you won't be getting rid of me easily that's for sure."

Harry grinned "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that, I don't think I could last very long without you by my side."

"Are you saying you only want me for my brains, Mr. Potter?" Hermione raised her eyebrows but had a cheeky grin creeping its way onto her face.

Harry laughed, deciding to play along "Yes."

Hermione laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Okay, sorry, sorry!" Harry held up his hands in defeat.

Hermione giggled "Its okay, I'm just glad I can help my best friend."

"And even though half the time I don't admit it, I am very glad of your help. Always have been and forever always will be." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes meaningfully "Now more than ever."

Hermione smiled and leaned into Harry, causing Harry to put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, both of them content as they watched the beaming sun about to disappear off the horizon.

"I never realised how beautiful this place was" Harry said, reminiscent of what he had said before they left Hogwarts only months previously. Hermione smiled and lifted her head to look back at Harry, she did not say anything but she wrapped her arms around his neck, Harry wrapping his around her torso. The two of them so content in this little nugget of peace and happiness, that it was as if time almost stood still.

As they brought themselves out of the hug, Harry gazed at Hermione "Are you alright now?"

Hermione smiled "Always am after I talk to you."

Harry took her hand gently, as he returned her smile "Shall we go and enjoy the rest of the wedding?"

"Would love to."

Harry jumped down off the wall and took Hermione's hand as he helped her down too. Hermione smiled at him thankfully, Harry returned the smile and said in a fleeting, yet thoughtful, comment "Y'know....you look beautiful."

Hermione blushed, gazing down at her dress momentarily "Thank-you, although sitting on that wall won't have helped, my hair is getting messier from being outside and I bet my make-up has run after crying."

Harry smiled "None of that matters, it's not just your brains I love you for Hermione. Remember that."

Hermione smiled and took his hand "Come on, let's go and dance."

Harry moaned as Hermione dragged him back around to the other side of the house, straight onto the dance-floor, giggling as she did so.


End file.
